Le cri du coeur
by Maho Tenjo
Summary: Quand Naruto est a bout...songfic


Avez-vous déjà ressentit un vide ? Quelque chose qui vous empêche d'être heureux, de vivre au jour le jour ?

Mes amis disent que je ne connais pas ce vide mais je penses que dans le font ils font que fermer les yeux fasse à quelque chose qui leur feraient peur. Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas que la personne qui leur donnent de volonté ne soit qu'un trou sans fond. Ou peut-être qu'il ne me connaissent pas si bien que ça. Mais dans le fond je ne veux pas le savoir, mon cour remplit ou non ne regarde que moi.

Ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur a rire mais cela m'évite les questions trop gênantes. Alors je ris, je fais rire, je fais n'importe quoi, je fais ce que les gens attendent de moi.

C'est la fête à Konoha, nous sommes en petit comité mais cela nous plait ainsi, les autres personnes ne peuvent pas comprendre notre bonheur, elles ne pourraient comprendre. La raison de cette soirée est simple, j'ai réussit à convaincre Sasuke de revenir et nous avons effacé l'Akatsuki ensemble comme au bon vieux temps et pour le récompenser d'avoir rendu service à Konoha ( et surtout parce que c'est un Uchiwa ) le conseil l'a réintégré au village. C'est pour cela que nous dansons ce soir pour oublier c'est années d'entrainement, pour oublier les morts et pour pensée à l'avenir qui nous souris à présent... Le bonheur...

Le lieu de la soirée a été choisit par Sakura, qui a décidé que comme il nous fallait un endroit à l'écart pour évité d'être déranger et quelque chose d'assez, elle a opté pour la maison de... Sasuke, lequel n'était pas pour du tout mais connaissant la jeune fille même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres , il préféra ne rien dire profitant de sa tranquillité retrouvait ou presque car une fois son accord obtenu Sakura envahi les lieu à une vitesse hallucinante. Ino et Hinata apportèrent leurs soutient et en à peine quelque heures la salle était faite. Toutes personnes extérieur n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans la demeure de Sasuke Uchiwa car toutes trace de noir ou même un objet sombre avait sa place à de guirlande, une chaine Hi-Fi immense et toute sorte d'objet que l'on pouvait trouver dans une fête : alcool, gâteau, jus de fruit ( pour Lee surtout ) et des biscuit salés. Les meubles avaient été poussés dans les coins pour laisser place à une piste de danse et quelques chaises.

Les gens étaient arrivées presque tous en même temps sauf moi... Je n'ai pas envi d'y allé je vais devoir être heureux pour eux, pour Lui, pour moi... Je n'ai rien pour être heureux, j'ai tout fait, je n'ai plus de but... J'ai ramené Sasuke que me reste-t-il d'autre qu'une amertume enfouit au fond de moi ? Devenir Hokage ? A quoi bon ! Personne ne m'acceptera ! Surtout pas Lui.

Je regarde mon réveil d'un œil morne, 20 minutes de retards Sakura va me tuer au sens littérale du terme. Je me lève en soupirant doucement, je ne veux pas y allé mais je ne veux pas que demain tout le monde harcelle pour savoir la raison de mon absence.

Je m'habille simplement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, très long de mes vêtements orange de d'habitude mais je ne tiens pas à être comme d'habitude, lentement mais surement je sors de mon appartement et commence mon chemin vers la demeure Uchiwa. Il fait froid ce soir et je n'ai pas pris de veste mais cela n'a pas d'importance, mon corps est un brasier que je ne peux éteindre. C'est peut-être la preuve que quelque chose brule encore en moi.

De loin j'aperçois les haut bâtiment sombre qui caractérise les quartiers Uchiwa, mon regard longe les murs si longtemps ignoraient de leur propriétaire, ignoraient comme je l'ai été de tous pendant si longtemps. Je crois que je couves quelque chose, le fait de me comparer à des mur est étrange.

La lourde porte de la maison de Sasuke me fait face, je ne pensais pas être arrivé si vite, je tremble mais j'ignore la raison. Je frappe doucement avec l'espoir que personne ne viennent m'ouvrir mais je crois surtout que ce soir quelqu'un m'en veut car la porte ne met que quelque minute à s'ouvrir sur le propriétaire des lieu qui me regarde d'un air hautain. Un silence s'installe entre nous, il m'observe, ma tenu doit le troublait car il hausse un sourcil interrogateur , je l'observe à mon tour. Il est vêtu simplement mais élégamment d'un chemise pourpre et d'un pantalon en cuir noir semble-t-il, la pénombre m'empêche de définir précisément la couleur. Sans un mot il me laisse entrer, je passe devant lui avec un petit « merci » à peine articulé mais je sais qu'il a compris même après tant d'années il me comprend toujours cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur et c'est en souriant que j'entre dans la pièce.

Tout le monde me regarde surpris de mon retard mais je déclare en riant que les stars aiment se faire attendre et ils rient tous soulager qu'il n'y rien de grave. Il n'y a jamais rien de grave... Sasuke est derrière moi je sens son regard sur ma nuque il me brule littéralement mais je fais comme si de rien n'était en m'excuse au près de Sakura qui n'a pas du tout l'air d'apprécier mon retard mais elle ne me frape pas elle est trop heureuse aujourd'hui pour ça. Tout le monde est heureux,n'est-ce pas ce qui compte ?

Cela fait plusieurs heure que la fête bat son plein, j'ai discuté avec certain, rit avec d'autres. Quand Sakura totalement éméché me demande de chanter pour eux, une idée qui plait à beaucoup mais pas moi je n'ai pas le cœur à chanter. Mais au final j'accepte car le regard de Sasuke qui ne m'a pas lâche des yeux me brulent toujours. Alors je me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers la « scène » qu'ils m'ont fabriqué ( c'est plutôt une immense table avec un micro sortit de nul part), je dessus et prends le micro. Soudain je me sens comme serein et je commence à entamer ma chanson...

[g] I could stay awake just to hear you breathing [/g]

(Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer )

[g]Watch you smile while you are sleeping[/g]

(Regardez ton sourire alors que tu dors )

[g]While you're far away and dreaming [/g]

(Si tu es loin et à rêver )

[g]I could spend my life in this sweet surrender [/g]

(Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux remise)

[g]I could stay lost in this moment forever [/g]

(Je pourrais rester perdu en ce moment pour toujours)

[g]Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure[/g]

(Chaque moment passé avec toi est un moment, de trésore)

Ma voix est calme comme lors d'une déclaration d'amour et je pense que c'est un peu le cas.

Je laisse courir le son de ma voix alors que le mot trésor est prononcé. Oui, tu es mon trésor et tellement plus encore et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu réagisses à ce cri que je pousse pour toi !

[g]I don't wanna close my eyes[/g]

(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux )

[g]I don't wanna fall asleep[/g]

(Je ne tiens pas à dormir )

[g]Cause I'd miss you, baby [/g]

(parce que je te manque )

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer )

[g]Cause even when I dream of you[/g]

(Parce que même quand je rêve de toi )

[g]The sweetest dream will never do[/g]

(Le doux rêve ne pourra jamais se faire )

[g]I'd still miss you, baby [/g]

(J'aimerais encore te manquer, bébé )

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer )

Et toi, as-tu cherché à faire en sorte que tu me manques ? Es-tu heureux d'avoir réussit ? Toute ma peine monte en moi, je ne vois plus personne et c'est mieux ainsi ! Je suis seul ! Seul face à cette chanson qui tellement de choses !

[g]Lying close to you feeling your heart beating[/g]

(Situé à proximité de sentir ton cœur battre )

[g]And I'm wondering what you're dreaming[/g]

(Et je me demandais ce que tu rêves)

[g]Wondering if it's me you're seeing[/g]

(Tu te demandes si c'est moi que tu vois)

[g]Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together [/g]

(Ensuite, j'embrasse tes yeux et je remercie Dieu que nous sommes ensemble)

[g]And I just wanna stay with you[/g]

(Et je veux juste rester avec toi )

[g]In this moment forever, forever and ever [/g]

(En ce moment, toujours, toujours et à jamais )

Je ne peux que rêver le jour où je pourrais voir ton visage d'ange dormir près de moi. Si cela arrivait serais-tu heureux ou resterais-tu le glaçon que tout le monde connait ! Sois différent pour moi ! Écoute le cri de mon cœur !

[g]I don't wanna close my eyes[/g]

(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux )

[g]I don't wanna fall asleep[/g]

(Je ne tiens pas à dormir )

[g]Cause I'd miss you, baby[/g]

(parce que je te manque, bébé )

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer! )

[g]Cause even when I dream of you[/g]

(Parce que même quand je rêve de toi)

[g]The sweetest dream will never do[/g]

(Le doux rêve ne pourra jamais se faire )

[g]I'd still miss you, baby[/g]

(J'aimerais encore te manquer, bébé)

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer! )

[g]I don't wanna miss one smile[/g]

(Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire )

[g]I don't wanna miss one kiss[/g]

(Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser )

[g]Well, I just wanna be with you[/g]

(Eh bien, je veux juste être avec toi)

[g]Right here with you, just like this[/g]

(Juste ici avec toi, tout comme là)

[g]I just wanna hold you close[/g]

(Je veux juste te tenir à proximité )

[g]Feel your heart so close to mine [/g]

(sens-tu ton cœur si près du mien )

[g]And stay here in this moment[/g]

(Et rester ici en ce moment )

[g]For all the rest of time [/g]

(Pour tout le reste du temps )

Je hurle mon désespoir comme on hurle de douleur, la douleur d'aimer depuis toujours et à jamais !

« sens-tu mon cœur si près du tien ? » pourquoi ne l'entends-tu pas ? Ne veux-tu que ma mort, alors que je t'offre mon cœur ! Je me prépare à chanter mon désir, la réaction que tu as quand dans mes rêves les plus fou... Tu m'aimes aussi...

[g]Don't wanna close my eyes[/g]

(tu ne veux pas fermer les yeux )

[g]Don't wanna fall asleep[/g]

(tu ne veux pas t'endormir )

[g]Cause I'd miss you, baby[/g]

(parce que je te manque )

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer! )

[g]Cause even when I dream of you[/g]

(Parce que même quand je rêve de toi )

[g]The sweetest dream will never do[/g]

(Le doux rêve ne pourra jamais se faire )

[g]Cause I'd still miss you, baby[/g]

(Parce que je te manque toujours, bébé )

[g]And I don't wanna miss a thing[/g]

(Et je ne veux pas manquer! )

[g]I don't wanna close my eyes[/g]

(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux )

[g]I don't wanna fall asleep[/g]

(Je ne tiens pas à dormir )

[g]Cause I'd miss you, baby[/g]

(parce que je te manque)

Le son de ma voix s'éteint doucement et rejoins le silence pesant de la salle. Ils me regardent tous comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient. Je me dis que c'est surement le cas qui peut dire qu'il me connait ? Je ne me connais même pas moi-même. Doucement je descends de la table, je pause le micro et par de cette demeure silencieuse sous les yeux ébahient des personnes présentes et sous le regard brulant du propriétaire.

Dehors, il fait toujours aussi froid et cette fois je n'ai plus chaud, j'ai perdu ma chaleur en même temps que ma douleur. Je souris...je me sens libre !

Soudain, une sensation étrange me fait frissonner. Quelqu'un est là quelque part, il m'observe ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je n'arrive pas à sentir son chakra. Puis une odeur sauvage se fait sentir, une odeur envoutante et brutal comme son propriétaire... Sasuke.

A peine, ai-je le temps d'analyser et comprendre cette information que deux bras puissants me projetèrent contre un mur froid et solide. Je fermais les yeux sous le choque quand je sentis un souffle chaud et rapide contre mon visage, je n'ose regarder, pas par peur mais je me dis que si je regarde tout se stoppera et je me réveillerai. Alors, j'attendis le coup, la morsure, l'étranglement... J'attendis tout sauf les deux lèvres douce et chaude qui prirent posséssions des miennes. Un gémissement m'échappa malgré moi puis le froid repris sa place tandis que le souffle chaud se collait à mon oreille.

« Si tu veux pas me manquer...

Ne pars pas »

Mon cœur rata un battement avant de partir dans une course folle. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans un puit d'amour et de tendresse sans fond. Les yeux plein de larmes, je souris de tout mon cœur car je ne pouvais contenir tant de bonheur en moi. Sasuke me rendit mon sourire à sa façon c'est-à-dire qu'il étira sa bouche légèrement en coin mais ce n'était ni provoquant, ni moqueur c'était juste Sa manière de sourire ! Il me pris alors dans ses bras, me portant comme une princesse ce qui eu effet de me faire froncer les sourcils et lui de rire en silence. En quelque sauts, il arriva devant la fenêtre ouverte de chez moi, il me déposa sur mon lit et avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je m'agrippa à lui et le tira à ma suite sur le lit afin de passer ma nuit et peut-être ma vie, s'il le voulait, avec moi.

[align=center]₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪[/align]

Avez-vous déjà ressentit un vide ? Quelque chose qui vous empêche d'être heureux, de vivre au jour le jour ?

Moi, oui mais aujourd'hui ce vide n'est qu'un rêve passé, enfouit au fond de mon cœur

Sasuke me sourit et au final n'est-ce pas tout ce qui importe.

L'homme et la femme ne peuvent vivre seul et même si je suis un homme et que la personne qui partage ma vie est un homme aussi alors quelle importance puisque nous nous complétons l'un l'autre. Si certaines personnes ne peuvent comprendre ça, alors je suis triste pour elles qui ne comprennent rien en l'amour...


End file.
